Tekken Kombat
by Sai Kunai Blade
Summary: The worlds of Tekken and Mortal Kombat collide and naturally, people begin fighting. These are the match-ups that happened and the ones I see as most even. If you have any good ideas that are EVENLY MATCHED and not ridiculous, please share in the reviews.
1. Sonya vs Nina

The Mishima Zaibatsu headquarters was under attack from the U.S Military Special Forces, and most of the staff had been arrested already. Nina Williams, one of the last people in the building, was attempting to escape through a hidden exit that only her and Jin knew about. As she was about to run to the hidden door, she saw shadows of several soldiers coming around the corner towards her. She quickly hid herself in a small side corridor that she knew only led to an elevator and an empty vending machine. She waited for the last member of the team, that member being Lieutenant Sonya Blade, and grabbed her silently from behind, holding a knife to her throat and backing away down the hall the soldiers turned and pointed their guns at her.  
"Back off, or she dies!" Nina ordered, making a cutting gesture with the knife.  
"Like hell!" Sonya snapped, struggling against Nina's grip, and much to Nina's surprise, breaking free and grabbing her, a short power struggle between the two ending in them forcing each other out of a twelfth story window onto a balcony workers used to smoke where they thought they couldn't be seen.  
The two women then pushed each other back and Sonya shot at Nina a few times with her energy ring. Nina was hit once, but managed to dodge the next attack and attempted to run in at Sonya, which proved to be a mistake, as Sonya used her Arc Kick to leap towards the assassin and catch her in the face, sending her to the metal ground and shaking the shoddy balcony. She attempted to hit Nina while she was down, but the assassin trapped Sonya's legs in between hers and sent her to the ground. The two attempted to hyperextend the other's leg, but neither prevailed and they separated once again. They got up and fought each other in hand-to-hand combat. It was close, but Sonya's skill proved to outmatch Nina's, landing several blows on occasion and finally countering the assassin's attack, unleashing a combo on her, knocking her back.  
"Not bad." Nina said, wiping a small sliver of blood from her mouth.  
"Just getting started." Sonya said, re-engaging into her fighting stance.  
The two fought again, charging at each other and exchanging blows. Nina's strength gave her a small advantage, but Sonya's skill and technique proved to be more than enough to balance out that advantage. The two eventually pushed each other back. Nina then rolled forward, did some type of flying uppercut to Sonya, spun like a helicopter propeller, smacking Sonya in the face a few times, then hitting her in the chest with both palms, blasting her to the ground with a strange energy (her Super Move from Street Fighter X Tekken). Sonya quickly got up, having been in better shape than Nina when the attack happened, so she could keep going, saw Nina was now open after unleashing the attack and hit her with her own, a left backhand slap, a right haymaker, left round kick and right stomp to the back of Nina's head, then did a handstand and grabbed the assassin's head in between her legs. She then twisted her legs and Nina's head, horribly damaging her neck and even breaking off pieces of the vertebrae in Nina's neck, then used her own version of Liu Kang's bicycle kick to kick Nina into the air a few feet, then grabbed her under the arms with her leg and smashed her head into the ground, cracking her skull and knocking the formidable assassin unconscious.

"Lucky for you we need more information on the Zaibatsu. You're coming with me." Sonya said, collecting Nina and throwing her over her shoulder.

"Sonya, grab on." Jax said, tossing a rope down to her.

She climbed up and saluted her C.O. "Thanks, Jax. Let's get her back to base, she's got to know more about the zaibatsu and Jin than most of the other people here do." She said.

_Reasons for the outcome:_

_1: Mortal Kombat specifically said she quickly rose up to the rank of lieutenant in the Special Forces, which, while Lieutenant is a relatively low-rank, being in the special forces requires the elite to begin with, if she gained ranks at a rapid pace, that means she is highly skilled and elite, as it takes most others years on some occasions to improve one rank. Nina was basically given her place at Jin's side. There is a clear line between being given a rank and earning it._

_2: Sonya was able to defeat two top Outworld assassins together on her own, then Kano shortly after. Nina is never shown to take on multiple elite soldiers at once, only Anna which is usually an even match that often leaves her tired after winning, presumably unable to take on another opponent._

_3: Sonya has undergone rigorous military training, followed by even more difficult training in special forces, giving her an edge in skill. Nina has an advantage from being enhanced during cryosleep, making her possibly stronger and faster, but skill usually trumps all of those._

_4: While you cannot deny Nina is skilled, her only real training came from her father, who died when she was around 8, so she could've only had a few years at most to learn the skills she had, where, once again, Sonya has had constant and rigorous training and can always go back for more if needed, putting her skill above Nina's._

_5: Sonya's got more gadgets and maneuverability to put the battle in her favor and can keep Nina at a range if needed, giving her yet another advantage, as Nina relies on close-range combat._

_6: I also have to give the edge in durablitiy as she survived Sindel's slaughter or the guardians of Earthrealm and a blast from Shao Kahn, both of which would easily kill any normal human. Nina has never been shown to have incredible endurance, only speed and power._

_7: Sonya fights numerous monsters, whereas Nina doesn't. Nina may be destroyed if she takes on Sub-Zero or Kitana, both of whom could be defeated by Sonya._


	2. Kano vs Bryan

Bryan burst through the doors of the Black Dragon stronghold, pummeling anyone who came to stop him left and right. "Pathetic." He smirked, kicking an already down soldier in the chest and out of the way.

" What's going on here?!" Kano said angrily as he walked down the hall towards Bryan, looking at the devastation that came across his men.

"So you're the leader here? Let's hope you put up a better fight than these guys." Bryan said, glaring confidently, pulling out a high-powered gun that looked similar to a sniper rifle, but was much bigger and was actually some form of missile launcher (like the one in Deadpool's game in the first level before you breach the panic room).

"They're easy. I'm the one you gotta worry about!" Kano snapped, instantly using his ball roll and slamming into Bryan's face, causing the cyborg to stagger back a ways.

The two re-connected and grabbed each other in a power struggle, but Kano was quickly over-matched, Bryan squeezing and crushing Kano's hands. The mercenary screamed in pain, then fire his eye laser into Bryan's face, once again causing him to stagger. Kano took the initiative to try and strangle his opponent, shaking his head as well to cause additional spinal trauma, but the cyborg regained himself and grabbed Kano by the wrists again, squeezing more and throwing the mercenary leader out of the stronghold, casually walking after him.

Kano got back up and glared at the cyborg as he emerged from the base, instantly ready to attack him again. "You're gonna regret that." He said, spitting towards Bryan.

"You ain't seen nothing, yet." Bryan said, grabbing one of the broken doors of the stronghold and flinging it towards Kano.

The mercenary managed to quickly dodge it, flinging a knife into Bryan's shoulder before he could throw the next door, then engaged the cyborg in close range combat. This is where the cyborg fell short. While he was stronger and more durable than his opponent, Kano was faster and more skilled than Bryan, his hardcore street fighting and occasional knife combos outmatching the cyborg's rather basic combat skills. After a large amount of intense punishment, Bryan grabbed Kano and slammed him up against the wall of the stronghold and unleashed hit after hit on him, keeping him against the wall and unable to easily recover. Kano fired his laser into Bryan's face once again, getting him off. Both of them were worn down and close to going down.

"Gotta say, I wasn't expecting a fight this good." Bryan said.

"Like I said, I'm someone to worry about." Kano replied.

Bryan rushed in at Kano again, but Kano through two knives at him, hitting him in each shoulder. That didn't stop the cyborg, however, he continued to charge and slammed his fist into the metal part of Kano's face, denting it and knocking him to the ground. He was finally unconscious, but Bryan wasn't satisfied at that. He straddled Kano and continued to punch him in the face over and over, refusing to stop (this guy's crazy).

_Reasons for the outcome:_

_1: Kano had the advantage of being smarter and more maneuverable, but Bryan is easily stronger, able to pick up a giant metal support beam and throw it into a helicopter._

_2: Bryan is more durable than Kano, as shown when he downed that helicopter, it landed practically on top of him, creating a massive explosion, which he walked out of perfectly fine._

_3: Kano has a rather unimpressive battle record. Although he was able to match up with Deathstroke, he is defeated by almost everyone he goes up against in canon. Bryan only loses to the deadly and highly-skilled Yoshimitsu._

_4: Bryan is freakin' insane. While this may play as an advantage for Kano early on, it is a driving force for him and is the main reason he can power his way through most fights and why he's so hard to stop._

_5: Kano is a more skilled fighter. Bryan's style is something anyone could pick up on the street. So with Superior combat skills, Kano would be able to wear Bryan down, but not defeat him._

_6: The knives and eye laser played a large part in this fight. Without them, it could be doubtful Kano could make it this long and certainly would've had less of an advantage._


	3. Heihachi vs Sindel

Heihachi was spending his free time relaxing as Kuma was apparently playing, rolling back and forth on his back, when suddenly, a loud scream filled the room, alerting both fighters and causing them to brace themselves in whatever way they could, Heihachi merely being able to stand his ground in an Akuma-like stance, Kuma having to dig his claws into the floor. Sindel finished screaming and walked up to Heihachi stopping about 5 feet away. "So, you are the old fool Shao Kahn has sent me to destroy. You're certainly more spry than I'd imagine. That scream blows most others away with ease." She said.

"Someone has a death wish." Heihachi growled, preparing to battle. "I consider myself a chivalrous man, but I do not tolerate attacks on my home." He said.

Kuma prepared to rush in to aid his master, but was stopped when he was grabbed from behind by Goro. "Not so fast." The Shokahn said, struggling with the bears weight and fell back, hurting both of them, but getting them in their own battle.

"It is between us now." Sindel said, taking up her fighting stance.

"Excellent." He said, rushing in.

He threw a strong punch at her, which she managed to block, but it sent her back a few feet. He reengaged, throwing a fast and strong combo Sindel could do little against except block or dodge. She managed to jump back and then shot her hair out like a snake, wrapping it around Heihachi's neck and throwing him into a wall, crashing through it. He growled and started to get up, then rolled out of the way as she tried to slam her heel down where his head was. He swept her off her feet, getting up and repeatedly bringing his arm down on her, but she continued to keep her guard up. She used an opening between one of his hits to shoot a scream fireball into his face, causing him to stagger back, unleashing her own combo which she finished with another loud scream to blast the Patriarch of the Mishima clan back and onto the floor.

"Impressive." He said, getting up.

"I slaughter my opponents by the dozens with ease. You stand no chance." She said.

"Arrogant fool! I am Heihachi Mishima! And this world will be mine!" He said, rushing in again, breaking her guard with a flying kick and hitting her with a devastating combo. He finished by kicking her in the stomach and knocking her to the floor, about to stomp on her, but much as he did before, she rolled out of harm's way, firing a low fireball to make him lose his footing and balance, then sent him into the air with an uppercut, then kicking him in the chest with a side kick as he started to fall to the ground, sending him into a wall.

"Give up, old man. You are weak." Sindel said, condescendingly.

"I'm not finished yet!" He said, getting up and charging at her once again. She shot a low fireball at his feet again, but he jumped over it, landed and spun, hitting Sindel in the left temple with a backfist strike, then delivered a strong uppercut, launching her into the air, continuing to hit and juggle her in the air, slamming her against a wall and smashing his fist into her stomach, knocking the air out of her and winning him the fight.

After a few hours, the Empress of Outworld awoke, finding herself chained to a rocket ship. She struggled, but the chains held her firmly in place. All she could do was scream in terror as the rocket ship flew off into deep orbit. At the same time, on the ground, Heihachi was looking through his binoculars, watching as she left orbit, laughing triumphantly.

_Reasons for the outcome:_

_1: Sindel may be more maneuverable than Heihachi, but he has every other advantage. He is much stronger, able to easily smash through waves of JACK's, climb up a giant pitfall Kuma sent him down, kill an immortal person and catch bullets with his teeth. He is also more durable, surviving getting thrown off a cliff and getting blown up by a JACK settining off a bomb in his face, which sent him flying into a boulder._

_2: Heihachi's strength would put him at a huge advantage in close combat, as well as his large combos. Sindel's best bet would be to stay at a distance, but Heihachi would be able to clear the distance fairly easily._

_3: Heihachi is a tactical fighter, seen in Tekken 6 as he planned to wait on the sidenlines as Jin and Kazuya would tear each other apart, then come in and finish them himself, also coming up with dozens of convoluted plans on finishing his enemies. We see in Mortal Kombat 9 that Sindel just uses brute force to (effectively) destroy her opponents, which backfired in the end against Nightwolf._

_4: This may be debatable, but Heihachi claims the only person that can defeat him is another person carrying Mishima blood. I did not use that in the fight, but that may be something to consider._

_5: Heihachi's combos are much longer and more damaging than Sindel's and in the movies, he tends not to stop brutally attacking until he is interrupted or his opponent is down, such as when he kept attacking a floored Jin, or juggling Kazuya into the air and slamming him into a wall and punching him in the stomach to take him down._


	4. Kuma vs Goro

Heihachi was spending his free time relaxing as Kuma was apparently playing, rolling back and forth on his back, when suddenly, a loud scream filled the room, alerting both fighters and causing them to brace themselves in whatever way they could, Heihachi merely being able to stand his ground in an Akuma-like stance, Kuma having to dig his claws into the floor. Sindel finished screaming and walked up to Heihachi stopping about 5 feet away. "So, you are the old fool Shao Kahn has sent me to destroy. You're certainly more spry than I'd imagine. That scream blows most others away with ease." She said.

"Someone has a death wish." Heihachi growled, preparing to battle. "I consider myself a chivalrous man, but I do not tolerate attacks on my home." He said.

Kuma prepared to rush in to aid his master, but was stopped when he was grabbed from behind by Goro. "Not so fast." The Shokahn said, struggling with the bears weight and fell back, hurting both of them, but getting them in their own battle. "I will make a feast and coat out of you." He said as he continued to approach the bear.

(Bear tastes awful! Go eat some chicken instead!) Kuma roared and rushed in, Goro holding him back, but the bear was still able to claw at Goro, raking his claws across the Shokahn's chest and cutting his leg and calf. Kuma also managed to bite into Goro's shoulder before the Shokahn decided to use his lower arms, slamming a fist into each side of Kuma's ribs, then picking up the bear and throwing him a ways away. Kuma quickly got up and charged on all 4's at Goro. The Shokahn leapt forward, but at that moment, Kuma pounced and tackled him to the ground. Kuma bit into Goro once again and started to tear away some flesh before the shokahn retaliated by firing an energy ball into Kuma and throwing him off again.

"You are a troublesome beast. I will have to dispose of you quickly." Goro said as he stood up once again.

(I don't think you can!) Kuma roared standing on his hind legs and charging in. Goro fired another energy ball at him, but he went onto all 4's, dropping underneath the attack and popped up, swiping his claws at the shokahn, who managed to step back enough to dodge the first one, blocked the second one, holding the arm and prepared to throw two punches to the bear's ribs again, but Kuma brought his leg up and cut Goro's leg with his claw again, actually bringing the shokahn to one knee because of how he raked his leg with the claws, then took a bite out of Goro's neck. The shokahn screamed in pain, pulling Kuma back and throwing a few punches to his ribs, but unfortunately, when he pulled him back, since he was still biting into his neck, Kuma ripped a good sized chunk of flesh out of the Goro's neck.

Losing blood fast, Goro knew he needed to end the fight NOW. He swept at Kuma's legs but the bear managed to jump back and now used more diverse moves Heihachi had taught him, a jumping round kick, a knife hand, which allowed for another strike to the weakened Goro's chest and finished a front punch, jabbing his claws into Goro's chest again. Goro fell back, slowly losing consciousness from lack of blood and exhaustion from his fight. He threw one more kick with both legs, catching Kuma in the stomach and knocking him back down, but nothing he wouldn't recover from. He stood up once again and walked back over to his weakened foe, jumping into the air and crashing down on his foe with his full weight, crushing Goro's ribs and doing massive internal damage in the process. To make sure his opponent wouldn't trouble him again, Kuma bit down on and tore out Goro's throat. The battle was over, the shokahn a bloody mess of his once living self and Kuma with a few broken ribs, some bruises and a bit of blood, but compared to getting thrown out of a helicopter, it wasn't that bad. Dropping back down on all 4's, he crawled back into his master's house and was greeted by a pleased Heihachi.

"Ah, Kuma! You took down your opponent as well! Good job, old boy!" He said, kneeling down and petting the bear, even leaning in and offering him a hug, before standing up. "Now, let's get you fixed up. Then we can take HER to the rocket!" He laughed, gesturing to Sindel's unconscious body (Spoiler alert!).

_Reasons for the outcome:_

_1: Kuma has a speed advantage over Goro, giving him an edge._

_2: Goro lacks the sharp teeth and claws other shokahn (Kintaro) have, giving Kuma another advantage of having more deadly attacks, being able to cut and wound Goro much easier than the shokahn could to him_

_3: Goro's fighting style is fairly predictable, slow and clumsy, leaving many openings in some cases. Also, while I didn't add this, his arrogance often leaves him open in the same way it does Shao Kahn. Kuma's fighting style is a mix of his vicious and instinct-prone tendencies of any bear combined with Heihachi's powerful martial arts style, which gives Kuma more diverse skills and makes him less predictable than Goro._

_4: This one is up for debait, but Kuma, like most grizzly bears, is rather bulky, so with a layer of thick fur and a decent amount of fat beneath it offers him more protection than what Goro has, making him slightly harder to hurt. It would be like you punching The Rock, then punching a really fat guy. It would hurt more punching The Rock, since he has big muscles, but he'd probably feel it more than the fat guy_


	5. Anna vs Mileena

Kazuya was very displeased. He watched the security cameras of the main G-Corp headquarters in anger as a group of his well-trained soldiers were effortlessly slaughtered by a woman in a pink outfit that barely covered anything, who was laughing both childishly and maniacally as she decimated the soldiers with a pair of sais, kicking the last one in the chest to knock him back up against a wall and through a sai into each of his shoulders, tacking him to the wall. She then walked up to him and almost sensually held his face... Before ripping his head off his shoulders. Then, knowing she was being watched on the cameras, looked to them and held up the dead guard's head to the camera, holding it by the top of the head and grabbing the bottom jaw. "You're next." She said, working the decapitated head's mouth like a puppet, before throwing it at and destroying the camera.

"Someone certainly has fun with her job." Anna said, also having been there watching, sitting on the conference table as Kazuya stood angrily.

"One woman took down a squad of my best men? It's almost insulting, as if all the time and money I spend for their training is worthless." He said.

"Kazuya, don't worry about it. I'll go and deal with her myself." Anna said, putting her hand on Kazuya's shoulders to calm him down.

He looked over his shoulder at this and gave a small smirk. "Go." He said.

"There's no need to go anywhere. I'm already here." The girl's voice rang out. Suddenly, the door to the office opened and Mileena walked through, both sassily and threateningly.

"How did you get here so fast?" Kazuya demanded, looking back to the monitor at the camera number she destroyed. It was 2 floors below them!

"So she's fast, big deal. She'll die fast, too." Anna said, stepping up and blocking Mileena's path to Kazuya.

"Fine. Deal with her quickly." Kazuya said, leaving and going up to the roof to call for a chopper, in the event the girl wasn't alone and had other forces in lower levels taking over the tower.

"Ooh, a new playmate!" Mileena said excitedly, getting in her stance.

"Got that right, little girl. But I play rough." Anna said, getting in her stance. Anna actually pulled out a pistol first, but Mileena disappeared in a flash of pink smoke, appearing above Anna and diving down with a kick while she was open, staggering her back and allowing Mileena to kick the gun out of her hands. She then jumped and a sai magically formed in her hand, planning to jam it into Anna's chest, but she then jumped back and pulled out a knife as Mileena missed and stabbed the ground. Anna rushed in with the knife, but Mileena rolled into a ball and knocked her off her feet, then delivered an uppecut to her face while she was still airborne to knock her away. Anna hit the ground and Mileena slowly and confidently walked up.

"Oh, don't tell me you're done already. I wanna play more!" Mileena said in a childish tone as she readied her sai for a killing blow.

Anna then saw the gun next to her and grabbed it. "Okay..." She said, then spun onto her back and aimed the pistol at Mileena's face. "The fun's just about to start!" She said, about to shoot her, but Mileena threw her sai at the gun, lodging it in the barrel of the gun and knocking it out of Anna's hand at the same time.

"You're right about that!" Mileena said, materializing two more sais and throwing them at Anna, who managed to roll out of the way, then getting up and pulling out a pair of knives, one strapped to each thigh. She rushed at Mileena, who again materialized another pair of sais, the two of them fighting up-close and personal, Mileena easily holding back Anna's assault. The two then locked blades and tried to force each other down or back. Mileena won this battle, forcing Anna almost to her knees, then delivering a kick to her stomach, knocking her to the ground once again. Mileena once again attempted to finish her by impaling her on the ground, but Anna managed to move to the side enough to avoid the sai, then reached up and clawed at Mileena's face, having dropped the knives. This proved to scratch Mileena slightly and remove her mask, revealing her dagger-like teeth, shocking Mileena who turned and covered her face (in older games, Mileena was ashamed of her face).

"Poor girl. No wonder you hid your face." Anna taunted.

"You'll pay for that!" Mileena said, throwing a couple of sais at Anna again, who managed to dodge it. Mileena then rolled into a ball and knocked Anna into the air, knocking her down to the ground hard with her teleport kick. She hit the ground, face-down and then Mileena pounced on her, pinning the assassin down underneath her and bit down into her neck, tearing away small bits of flesh with each bite. Anna screamed at this and managed to bring up her elbow to hit Mileena in the side of her head, stunning her and managing to knock her off. Anna stood up and grabbed one of the knives, but then stopped warily and held the side of her neck Mileena had bitten into. She pulled her hand away and it was completely soaked in blood. Mileena had ripped off enough flesh, veins, muscles, etc. to do some serious damage and cause profuse bleeding. Mileena saw this as a golden opportunity and jumped back up as the other assassin swayed woozily and her vision started to blur, throwing a sai into each of Anna's feet, pinning them to the floor. Mileena then walked up and rather sensually grabbed Anna around the waist as her vision cleared up enough for the last few moments of her life. "Nice hips." She said before ripping Anna's body away from her legs, throwing the rest of her body to the floor, the younger William's sister dying. "That's finished, but the leader got away. I hope father won't be TOO displeased with me." Mileena said in fear, knowing not to incur her father's wrath.

_Reasons for the outcome:_

_1: Mileena is EASILY one of the most unpredictable characters in Mortal Kombat, her fighting style being wild and hard to read, where as Anna's style is somewhat stiff and predictable. Also, while Anna has been enhanced during the cryosleep thing, Mileena is still likely stronger, being of both Edenian and Tarkatan blood, both of which are stronger than humans, so mixing them together will obviously serve to make Mileena even stronger than that._

_2: Mileena is also faster, her teleporting ability serving to further boost that advantage and she is more durable, as shown when she takes a powerful electric shock from Raiden and is only knocked unconscious shortly after getting beaten by Styrker._

_3: Obviously, since they are her weapon of choice, Mileena is largely knowledgeable about sais, which are primarily defensive weapons, so she'd be able to effectively use them to stop and defend against Anna's knife attacks as well as her normal offensive uses for them._

_4: When Anna removed Mileena's mask and angered her, that's when her childish tendancies would disappear and be replaced by her insanity and killer intent, where she would only focus on killing Anna. Also, unlike in the game, it is not that easy to just shrug it off after Mileena tears out a chunk of your neck. Me and all my knowledgeable friends agree that this would AT MINIMUM put someone out of the fight. Worst case scenario, it would be fatal, either from massive blood loss or she'd tear out something important. And case in point, even if that didn't kill Anna, she would be too weak to do anything else and would simply be at Mileena's mercy, which she does not have._

_5: Mileena's fighting style is also loose and flexible, whereas said before, Anna's is stiff, giving Mileena another edge._

_I wonder if Nina would be pissed about this or not, what do you guys think?_


End file.
